


Your love is sunlight

by citizen101erased



Series: pff bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, just pure sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citizen101erased/pseuds/citizen101erased
Summary: Phil has another migraine.Written for the Phandom Fic Fest Bingo 2019. Prompt: Migraine





	Your love is sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is like 90% written while I had a headache myself, so basically this is just me living vicariously through these two. 
> 
> Thanks to [obsessivelymoody](http://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com) for betaing this fic! 
> 
> Title from Hozier - Sunlight. It has nothing to do with the fic, I just couldn't think of a better title.

“I think I’m gonna head to bed early, if you don’t mind,” Phil says one evening. He’s rubbing his forehead and squinting, as if the rubbing might help the incoming headache away. It never has, but you never know, this time might be different. 

“Yeah, of course. Let me know if you need anything,” Dan says, tearing his eyes away from his computer screen to throw a worried look at Phil. All these years and all these headaches, and he still gets concerned every time. Phil would be annoyed if it’d been anyone else. 

“I think I’ll be ok, I just need to lie very still in a dark room for a while.” 

He presses a quick kiss to Dan’s hair before going to the bathroom. He’s always so, so tempted to just take out his contacts and drop into bed without brushing his teeth or taking his clothes off, but doing that every time he has a headache would’ve meant rotting teeth by now, so he decides to push through and properly get ready for bed. 

It takes longer than usual. The bright lights in the bathroom send pangs through his head, and he has to stop a few times to get enough of himself together to finish getting ready. 

When he finally makes it into the bedroom, there’s a glass of water and a pack of ibuprofen waiting for him on his nightstand. 

Despite the pain, he smiles. He takes some ibuprofen, and goes to sleep. 

The next morning, the pain is still there. A groan escapes his lips before he’s even fully aware that he’s awake, and he feels Dan’s arm tighten around him in response. The weight of it on his waist, together with the warmth from Dan’s body on his back, feels grounding and reassuring. 

“Still bad?” Dan whispers as quietly as possible without becoming inaudible. 

Phil just nods slightly in response. Moving his head hurts, but actually forming words that make sense seems like an even more impossible task right now. 

“Do you need me to get you anything?” 

“No. Just stay.” It’s about all Phil can manage to whisper at this moment, so he hopes Dan heard it. 

He falls back asleep for a while, and when he wakes up Dan is gone but there is a fresh glass of water on his nightstand. His phone is plugged in to the charger next to it. 

Phil thinks of the first time he had a real, proper migraine around Dan. He gets headaches a lot, but the migraines where he can’t get out of bed, can barely even think of a full sentence, those are a bit more rare. 

They’d been dating for a while when it happened. He remembers Dan’s worry, his eyes staring at him on the edge of a full-blown panic. Dan was so energetic back then, and to have all that energy suddenly focused on Phil in an attempt to take care of him, it was...overwhelming. 

He misses that energy sometimes. It was infectious. And a small part of him misses that time where they were both still so young and energetic and everything was so new and exciting. 

Then again, he wouldn’t trade the security he feels today for the world. 

He’s starting to feel a little bit better, and decides to go out on a search for some cornflakes. 

He passes Dan on the way to the kitchen. Dan’s immersed in his laptop, watching a Contrapoints video with his headphones on. Yet somehow he raises a hand when Phil walks past. Phil holds it, relishing in the small comfort of Dan’s hand. 

Phil will be alright, as he always has been.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr](https://throwing-roses-into-the-abyss.tumblr.com/post/187967750092/your-love-is-sunlight)


End file.
